Ichigo's Secret Admirer
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by WhoFeedYasuo. FemAizen! Ichigo learns precisely the reason why Aizen is so interested in him and he might not like the reason! IchogoxfemAizen!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Femaizen! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Ichigo's Secret Admirer**_

 _Chapter One_

 _ **During Aizen's Defection….  
**_ **Sokyoku Hill**

Ichigo stood next to Renji, Rukia lying on the ground behind them as the two Soul Reapers stared down the traitorous trio of Soul Reaper captains who were the cause of all of their problems. At the center of them was the woman who was responsible for Ichigo's troubles, Souske Aizen. The woman had her hair tied in a bun behind her and wore spectacles. As the traitorous captain turned her gaze to her, his eyes locked with hers and a shiver ran down his back.

The dark brown eyes staring at Ichigo made him feel small, like she were a dark predator and he was prey before her. The stare coming from her forced Ichigo to grip his new black Bankai a little tighter.

Renji's voice broke the disturbed notion Ichigo felt. "You ready, Ichigo?" He held his broken Zabimaru out in front of him. "I can create an opening but you're only going to have a moment to use it."

Steading his breath, Ichigo readied himself. Aizen hadn't so much budged from where she stood which furthered Ichigo's anxiety. ' _Is she baiting us?'_ he couldn't help but wonder, Aizen's gaze still fixed squarely on him.

Stabbing his broken zanpakuto into the ground, Renji braced himself. "This is gonna hurt, Zabimaru. Just bear with it as best you can," he told his sword. "Higa Zekkō!"

The scattered fragments of Renji's broken zanpakuto that surrounded the treacherous woman all glowed with red spirit energy, powered by the young man sending what little strength he had left underground. "NO!" Renji shouted, his scattered blade fragments rising up into the air.

Souske Aizen didn't so much as blink as the floating blades converged on her. As soon as they struck her, Ichigo darted towards her with all of his inane speed, hoping to cut the woman down with one swing of his sword. Charging through the cloud of dust, he swung Tensa Zangetsu with all his might. When he felt something stop his sword, he looked down to see what'd stopped him. ' _Did she block with her own sword or with a Kid_ _ō_ _?'_ he thought before staring in horror at what'd stopped him.

Aizen had stopped him with a mere finger.

' _What?!'_ Ichigo could only gap in shock while the woman continued to smile. The sheer difference in strength between them was almost incomprehsible.

Continuing to smile, Aizen merely wrapped her entire hand around Ichigo's black blade, treating it more like a piece of wood rather than an actual weapon. Despite Ichigo's struggling to pull his blade out of her grip, he was powerless to prevent the woman from yanking the sword right out of his grasp, tossing it away like a broken toy. "A noble effort," she said in a soft, almost gentle voice. "But a futile one nonetheless, Ryoka boy."

Renji stood there in the distance, also in a state of dismay. His last gambit had failed and now both he and Ichigo were without their weapons against this woman. In a last, desperate struggle he held out his hands and started to charge up a Kidō attack. "Hadō #31: Sh-"

Ichigo watched as Aizen turned her head. He didn't realize that she was gone before he blinked. Whirling around, he gasped in horror from the sight of Renji falling to the ground, Aizen in front of him with her sword stained with his blood. "Renji!" ' _How is she so fast? Renji and I are on the same level as the captains! How is the gap in strength that wide?! Shouldn't we be at the same level?'_

"You're not."

When Ichigo blinked he saw the woman in front of him again, putting herself between him and his fallen blade. "W-what?"

"You're wondering how the difference in strength between us can be so big, aren't you?" Aizen guessed, smiling all the while. "You believe that you should be on the same level as me since you and Renji Abarai have strength similar to that of a captain." She reached out and grabbed Ichigo's collar and drew him close. Ichigo's blood turned cold when she closed the gap between them, the woman's eyes filled with devious intent. "You're not on the same level as me, Ryoka."

Cursing under his breath, Ichigo threw a punch at the woman's face, hoping to catch her off guard and make a break for his zanpakuto. Aizen merely caught his fist as if she were catching a ball. Then, with Ichigo caught squarely in her grasp, Aizen leaned forward and did the unthinkable.

She kissed him.

Ichigo went still in her arms when he felt the villainess press her lips against his own, claiming his first kiss in an instant. ' _What the hell?! She's…kissing me?!'_ Ichigo tried to push her away but found that he could no longer move his arms. In fact, he felt like he was losing his strength as Aizen continued to kiss him. ' _What is she doing?! I'm…I'm losing my strength!'_

Like a siren claiming her victim, Aizen continued to drain Ichigo of his strength with her kiss, a special technique she developed just for Ichigo….

When she pulled away, her grip on Ichigo's collar was the only thing keeping him upright. Ichigo no longer had the strength to stand anymore. Smiling back at Ichigo as the boy looked at her with a dazed expression, Aizen leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Was that as enjoyable for you as it was for me?" she whispered oh-so seductively before letting go of him. Ichigo let out a groan before hitting the ground, his limbs feeling like they were made of lead. "I'll take that as a yes…" Aizen said before turning away from the fallen Ichigo.

Fighting to stay conscious, Ichigo looked up and saw Aizen advance towards Rukia, who could do nothing but cower before the powerful woman. "Rukia…" he muttered. He tried to move but he couldn't move a muscle. "No…."

From his position on the ground, all Ichigo could do was lay there in the dirt as events unfolded before his eyes. Aizen explained her plan in full detail, explaining about how all of this was to procure the Hogyoku which Kisuke Urahara hid inside of Rukia. He realized that the power gap between her and Ichigo was bigger than he thought when Captain Komamura tried and failed to bring her down. Continuing to lie on the ground defeated, Ichigo saw the woman retrieve the Hogyoku from Rukia's Konpaku. He couldn't even manage a scream when Gin extended his Shinso at Rukia, breathing a sigh of relief when Byakuya saved her from certain death.

Soon the other captains all converged on the traitors, only to watch in anger as the Menos Grande saved them and took them away. After the white-haired captain demanded what Aizen's attentions was, the woman untied the bun in her hair and let her dark brown locks fall past her shoulders. Taking off her glasses she let them disintegrate, no longer needing to maintain her disguise. She bid farewell to her former comrades before giving one last look to the fallen Ichigo.

"Farewell, Ryoka boy," Aizen said. Ichigo couldn't fight back the blush when the woman winked at him. "You were most interesting. We'll meet again soon…."

And then it was over. Medics rushed to give treatment to Renji, Byakuya and Komamura, the latter whom refused treatment despite his grievous injuries. Orihime resumed healing Ichigo while his friends surrounded him. "You okay, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"I'm fine…" Ichigo said as he lay back, letting Orihime restore his stolen spirit energy. "Just numb."

Pushing up his glasses, Uryu looked over at the others being treated and made a mental note of how little Ichigo was actually injured. "Whad happened, Ichigo? Did she use a spell to immobilize you?" he noted.

Thanks to Orihime's healing, movement came back to Ichigo and he sat up. "No, she sucked up all my spirit energy. I couldn't move a muscle!"

Uryu raised an eyebrow. After what she did to Renji and Komamura, that was the extent of what she'd done to Ichigo? "How?" he asked.

The blush on Ichigo's cheeks told him everything. "I…well…she…" he sputtered, not sure of how to explain. "She…kissed me."

Uryu, Chad, Ganju and Yoruichi looked at Ichigo in disbelief while Orihime looked like steam was going to shoot out of her cherry-red ears. "She WHAT?!" Uryu, Ganju and Yoruichi shouted.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and picked up his fallen Tensa Zangetsu. "I attacked her but she just yanked my sword out of my hands and kissed me. She sucked up all of my spirit energy and I couldn't move an inch."

"A kiss, eh?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and couldn't help the smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "So then…how was it?" she asked.

"YORUICHI!"

Ichigo had a bad feeling he'd never be able to live this down….

 _ **Days Later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Palace of Las Noches**

Walking down the white-tiled hallway, Aizen smiled as she returned to her room. Things were going smoothly. The Espadas were almost all assembled and things were going smoothly.

As for her other pet project….

Closing the door, she looked around in her quarters for any intruders. Gin had a nasty habit of sneaking around to poke fun at the villainess. As amusing as the foxy rogue was, she much rather have her alone-time uninterrupted.

Sitting in a large white chair, Aizen hit a button and an image appeared on the wall before her. Her lips formed a smile when she saw the picture of Ichigo Kurosaki on the screen, the boy in bed asleep. The Substitute had no idea that he was being spied upon by the woman. Her mind becoming a cauldron of promiscuous thoughts, she licked her lips as she continued watching the boy sleep.

Soon, her hand started to travel downwards as she indulged in those thoughts.

"Soon, Ichigo…."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 _Chapter Two_

 _ **Days Later….**_

 **Karakura High School**

Ichigo packed his bags and sighed, knowing his life had become much more complicated. He'd saved Rukia from her execution but now he was in the middle of a bigger mess. Now he had to deal with the rogue Souske Aizen, her two traitorous accomplices and the Hollows now allied with her.

And that kiss….

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine as he remembered his "battle" on top of the Sokyoku Hill. He'd been given no end of grief by Renji and Rukia who'd witnessed what'd happened. Neither of them had any clue as to why Aizen did what she did, especially with how brutal she was with Renji, Momo, Toshiro and everyone else.

 _"So, Ichigo," Rukia teased that night as they rested at Rukia's home. "How was it? Did she give you tongue?"_

 _"Dammit, Rukia!" Ichigo blushed as he sat on his cushion. The others looked at Ichigo as he stammered. "This isn't funny! She didn't kiss me!"_

 _"Really?" Rukia teased. "That wasn't what I saw…." She knew that they'd all been through a traumatic time but now that things had calmed down she figured she could poke fun at Ichigo._

 _"I'm serious!" Ichigo shouted. "She didn't just kiss me, Rukia. She sucked out all of my spirit energy. She completely sucked me dry!"_

 _"Sucked you dry, eh?"_

 _"DAMMIT, RUKIA!"_

"Dammit, Rukia…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he put his bag over his shoulder. "What the hell am I doing? Getting worked up over a kiss…."

"Someone kissed you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo whirled around in horror to see a grinning Tatsuki. "Tatsuki!"

"So what's this I hear about a kiss?" Tatsuki leaned forward and grinned at Ichigo's embarrassed expression, knowing she heard right. "Did you meet someone over summer break?"

"No!" Ichigo backed up and shook his head. "It's not what you think! I…uh…" he realized that there was no way he could possibly explain what'd happened to Tatsuki, who knew nothing about his secret life as a Soul Reaper. "Well…" he scratched the back of his head and sighed. "A woman…might…have kissed me."

Tatsuki's grin widened. She'd never seen Ichigo this flustered before and if she were being honestshe was enjoying this side of Ichigo which she'd rarely seen. "So was she hot?"

Ichigo's blush intensified when his mind raced backwards, remembering that final moment with Aizen right before she escaped to Hueco Mundo; her long hair billowing in the wind and her soft brown eyes staring back at Ichigo before winking at him, her lips forming a seductive smile at the boy before turning to leave.

Seeing Ichigo's face turn redder told Tatsuki all she needed to know. "Are we going to meet her?" she wondered. She wanted to meet the woman who had Ichigo in such a mess.

"No!" Ichigo adamantly said. "I'm not seeing her ever again!"

Tatsuki blinked. "So you kissed her but you don't plan on seeing her again? That's cold, Ichigo," she chastised.

" _She_ kissed _me!_ "

Everyone still left in the class turned and looked at Ichigo in shock. Embarrased beyond words, Ichigo looked at the floor and quietly walked out of the classroom. Tatsuki couldn't stop laughing all the way home….

 _ **That Evening….**_

 **Kurosaki House; Ichigo's Room 9:45 PM**

Ichigo tucked himself into bed, tired from today. He'd barely said a word since he'd gotten back, telling his sister he wasn't hungry. His dad asked him if he was okay, leading to a very awkward conversation.

" _What's the matter, Ichigo?" Isshin inquired when he knocked on his son's door. "You're not one to skip out on Yuzu's cooking."_

 _"I'm fine, Dad," Ichigo said, waving his father away with a hand while he sat at his desk and did his homework. "I've just had a long day."_

 _"Girl troubles?" Isshin guessed. He'd only been joking but when Ichigo stiffened up and his face went red (again), he knew he hit it right on the head. "So you've finally shown interest in women, eh?"_

 _Ichigo banged his head against the desk and groaned in frustration. "Dad…I'm not having girl problems. I just had…an awkward moment." He'd hoped his father would take the hint and drop the subject but when he turned around he saw that Isshin was gone. Poking his head out of his room, he facepalmed at the sight of Isshin pining over his mother's poster._

 _"Oh Masaki! Our boy has finally fallen for a woman! Oh what happy days!"_

 _Ichigo growled in frustration and slammed the door shut…._

Kon was sound asleep in the closet, his punishment for poking fun at Ichigo as well when he'd overheard Isshin's loud ranting. Ichigo rolled onto his side and tried to put today out of his mind. "I'm not attracted to her," he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "She tried to kill Rukia and Renji. She's my enemy." As he drifted off into dreamland, his thoughts once again turned to Aizen's kiss and he sighed before falling into the black void, feeling her lips upon his….

 _Ichigo stood at the wedding altar, wearing his best suit as he waited for his bride-to-be. His father stood behind him as his best man and he saw Uryu, Chad, Keigo and Renji as the groomsmen. He looked to his right and saw Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Yoruichi as the bridesmaids. Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he saw Yuzu as the flower girl, the younger sister absolutely giddy with anticipation for her brother's wedding day._

 _The doors to the church opened up and music began to play. Ichigo suddenly felt nervous when he saw Byakuya Kuchiki in a suit of his own escorting a woman in a beautiful, white wedding dress. Ichigo couldn't see her face due to the wedding veil, which added to his confusion. He looked over at the guests and the bridesmaids and frowned. All of his female friends were either bridesmaids or in the crowd. Even Kukkaku, Soi-Fon and Unohana were among the guests._

 _So as Byauya led the bride to the altar, Ichigo had one huge question: Who the hell was he marrying?_

 _"Let us begin," the preacher began. "Ichigo, do you take this woman to be your lawfully-wedded bride?"_

 _Ichigo didn't know what to say. He didn't know who he was marrying so how could he say yes? But everyone was expecting him to say the words so he knew he had to do it. "I…do…."_

 _The preacher nodded and turned to the woman in white. "And do you take Ichigo to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"_

 _Without hestitation, the woman nodded, her face still a mystery to Ichigo. "I do." She took hold of Ichigo's hands and squeezed them. "I take Ichigo to be my husband." At the woman's words Ichigo became pale._

 _He knew that voice._

 _Ichigo started to shake with fear while the preacher concluded the ceremony. "Very well then, by the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you as man and wife. Ichigo," the old man turned to the shaking young man. "You may kiss the bride."_

 _His hands trembling, Ichigo grabbed the veil and slowly began to lift it. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the face behind the veil: the villainess, Souske Aizen. "You!" he gasped in horror._

 _The woman smiled wickedly while reaching for Ichigo. "Come now, Ichigo. I kissed you, remember?" she said while cupping Ichigo's face. "I think it's time you returned the favor…."_

 _"I…no…I don't-"_

 _Aizen silenced the stammering Ichigo by pressing her lips agasint Ichigo's, making them man and wife. Ichigo stiffened as the woman slid her tongue into his mouth, enticing his own. Against his own better judgement he put his hands on her waist. He couldn't deny it: it DID feel good. But as they continued to kiss he heard the woman chuckle wickedly._

 _As the crowd cheered Ichigo suddenly felt that familiar loss of strength and tried to break free. Aizen's kept a tight grip on Ichigo's shoulders and steadily absorbed all of Ichigo's energy like a vampire draining her victim of blood. When she finally ended the kiss, Ichigo was on the verge of collapsing. "Are you ready, Ichigo?"_

 _"Re-Ready?" he gasped, his legs feeling like jelly._

 _"For our wedding night," she whispered. "We are married after all," the brunette said seductively into his ear, "and don't married couples consummate their marriage?" Smiling at Ichigo's shocked expression, Aizen let go of Ichigo, letting him fall to the ground._

 _But when Ichigo landed, he didn't feel the hard wooden floor but instead felt the softness of a bed embrace him. Looking around, he saw that he was no longer in the church; his friends and family vanished like ghosts. Instead he saw he was lying on a lavishly large bed covered in scarlet sheets. And that wasn't the only thing he noticed…._

 _Blood rushed to his face when he saw that he was no longer wearing his suit. In fact, he wasn't wearing ANY clothes. Lying on the bed in his birthday suit, Ichigo sat up and looked around. As a soft hand touched his shoulder, he turned his head to see the smiling face of his new bride, Aizen._

 _"Well, Ichigo," she whispered, still in her wedding dress. Running her hand across his chest, she breathed onto his neck, making his breath hitch and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"_

 _Ichigo shook her hand off and covered himself with a pillow. He glared at the woman who'd tried to kill his friends. "No!" He finally said, working up his nerve. "You're not my wife! You're my enemy! Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done!" He looked for a way out but saw no doors or windows. He was completely trapped in the room with the villainess._

 _"What of it?" Aizen bluntly said, reaching behind her to undo the zipper to her wedding dress. "I may be your enemy. But…" she smiled at the blushing Ichigo as she seductively pulled down her dress, revealing her ample chest to him. "Who says you can't go to bed with your enemy?" Standing up, she pulled down her dress and stepped out of it, wearing nothing but white panties._

 _The maddening fury of Ichigo's heartbeat filled his eardrums as the woman neared him, her eyes sizing him up like prey. She crawled over Ichigo, dragging her breasts across his chest, taking delight in his hitched breath. Tracing his lips with a slender finger, Aizen breathed into his ear. "Well, Ichigo," she whispered, "shouldn't you kiss your bride?"_

 _Ichigo couldn't think. His mind couldn't handle all of this at once. The softness of her skin agasint his. The smell of her perfume wafting in the air. The heat of her breath on his face. The gentle and firm pressure of her breasts. "Ai…zen…." As he looked into his enemy's eyes, he couldn't fight it anymore. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips agasint hers._

 _The two rolled around on the bed as Aizen led Ichigo into temptation. Aizen ran her hands through his hair, dragging her nails across his scalp and making him moan into her lips. Finding himself on top of her, Ichigo began to explore every inch of her body, losing himself to his teen urges. Aizen's sighs made Ichigo want her more, kissing her neck while his hands slid up her thighs. The woman beneath him started to rub her body agasint his, feeling his hardening cock rub across her stomach._

 _Sitting up, Ichigo gulped as he stared down at the beautiful woman beneath him. Aizen followed his gaze to her white panties and she traced the wet spot on them with a finger, teasing the boy further. "Go ahead, Ichigo," the brunette whispered seductively. "Take them off."_

 _Gripping the white pair of underwear, Ichigo pulled them off her long, slender legs. Aizen grinned as she joined Ichigo in nudity. Tossing the useless pair of panties away, Ichigo laid down on top of Aizen again, the woman reaching down to grasp Ichigo's hard cock. Spreading her legs, she ran her nails down his back while nibbling on his ear. "I want you, Ichigo," she whispered. "Do you want me?"_

 _"Yes," Ichigo answered without shame. He couldn't care less if she was his enemy right now. He had her beneath him and he knew what he wanted. "I want to put it in."_

 _"Don't hold back," she whispered. Ichigo gripped his cock and pressed the head against the pink folds, feeling how wet she was. He gasped as he pushed into her womanhood, becoming one with his enemy._

 _"Yessss…" Aizen hissed as Ichigo entered her. "You're bigger than I imagined, Ichigo." She pulled Ichigo into another kiss as he pushed into her, bottoming out her pussy. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she smiled up at Ichigo. "How does it feel?"_

 _"So tight," Ichigo gasped, feeling every inch of her womanhood wrap around his cock. "It feels so good."_

 _"Really?" Aizen flashed a dirty grin at Ichigo. "What about if I do…this?"_

 _Aizen's walls suddenly tightened around Ichigo's cock, making the young and inexperienced boy throw his head back and gasp in pleasure. "Fuck, that feels good!" he couldn't help but moan. He slowly pulled out of Aizen, enjoying how the woman's face twisted with pleasure while her pussy tried to suck him back in. Both Soul Reapers moaned as Ichigo pushed back in, Ichigo's moan soft and Aizen's loud._

 _Ichigo went slow, wanting to feel every inch of Aizen's womanhood while his hands cupped her breasts. He couldn't believe how soft yet firm they were, having never touched a woman's bosom before. He absentmindedly wondered if Orihime and Yoruichi were as soft as Aizen._

 _Aizen dragged her nails across his back, adding to the scratches she already gave him. "Faster," she whispered, continuing to squeeze Ichigo with her muscles. "Harder, Ichigo." She pulled him close and smiled. "Fuck me."_

 _The bed shook as Ichigo willingly obliged. His hips smacked agasint Aizen's as he started to thrust harder and faster, sweat dripping down his back as the tension inside him grew. Every moan that escaped the woman's lips threatened to make him spill over, every time he slid inside her he risked losing himself. Her hands continued to touch him in all the right places, lighting a fire he never knew he had. 'I want her,' he couldn't help but think. 'I don't care if she's my enemy anymore. I want her so badly.'_

 _Aizen quivered as Ichigo sped up, his hips slapping against hers so hard that the sound echoed throughout the room. It was music to her ears. "Yes!" she moaned with each slide into her womanhood. "Ohhhh! You're so big, Ichigo!" She could feel Ichigo bottom out her pussy and she loved it. "Oh! Yes! Yes!" she cried out, her heels digging into Ichigo's back. Her breasts pushed against his chest, making heat bloom in Ichigo's chest as her hard, pink nipples rubbed into his skin._

 _The young man groaned when he felt his sac tighten, his cock trying to piston its way through Aizen like a drill. Holding on to the woman for dear life, Ichigo felt a burning rush build inside him. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted._

 _Grapsing his shoulders, Aizen smiled at how Ichigo's face strained from his waning resistance. "Go on, Ichigo," she said, smiling seductively. "Cum inside me."_

 _The sight of Aizen begging for him to cum inside her was too much for the fifteen-year old to withstand. Crashing his lips against hers, Ichigo blew his load with a loud moan. Aizen followed suit from the feeling of hot cum splashing inside her, her walls keeping Ichigo inside her with a hot, wet vice._

 _Still balls deep inside the villainess, Ichigo eagerly melded his tongue with hers, lost in his own teenage lust. When he finally broke the kiss, he and Aizen looked at each other "Aizen…I…."_

"Ichigo!"

The orange-haired substitute sat up in bed, his face covered in sweat. He looked around and realized he was no longer in the huge bed with scarlet sheets but was in his own bedroom.

"Ichigo!" his sister called down from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Wiping his sweaty brow, Ichigo took a deep breath. "That…was…wow…" he breathed, unable to comprehend how he could have so vivid a dream. Then he looked down at his sheets….

"Oh dammit!" Ichigo facepalmed when he saw he had a sticky surprise. "Yuzu's never gonna let me live this down!"

Had Ichigo been more attentive, he would have noticed the small distortion in the air next to his bed that quickly sealed itself up….


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Femaizen! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Three_

 _ **Days Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo sat down on his bed and sighed. He'd been pestered night and day by his friends and family about the woman who'd kissed him. Ever since his slip of the tongue, Tatsuki, Chizuru and especially Keigo had all tried to pry the details out of Ichigo, never dreaming that the woman who'd stolen Ichigo's first kiss was his greatest enemy who'd tried to kill his friends.

 _"C'mon, Ichigo!" Keigo begged while they all sat around on the school rooftop while they ate lunch. "You can tell me at least!"_

 _Ichigo tried his best to keep himself from pushing Keigo off the rooftop. He glared at Keigo and his ears burned in embarrassment when he saw the subdued chuckle on Uryu's face. "Keigo, let it go! I'm not telling you!"_

 _"Can't you let me know if she's hot?!" the brown-haired boy begged._

 _"Keigo!" Ichigo roared, having been tired of being dogged by his classmate. "It was JUST A KISS! SHUT UP!"_

 _The boy hid behind Tatsuki, cowering behind Ichigo's angry glare. Tatsuki raised an eyebrow but kept silent. She looked over at Orihime and Chad and saw how they stared at the ground and had the distinct feeling that they knew all about the details of Ichigo's kiss. 'Wow,' she thought as Ichigo stomped away, seething with embarrassed anger, 'That must've been one hell of a kiss….'_

Burying his face into a pillow, Ichigo groaned. He hated feeling like this. He'd felt nothing but confusion since he'd returned from the Soul Society. Why HAD the evil villainess kissed him? When she'd taken down Renji, Toshiro and Komamura with such brutal lethal force, why'd she go and merely subdue Ichigo with a kiss that drained his Spirit Energy?

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine as the woman's words slithered into his ear.

" _Was that as good for you as it was for me?"_

"What the hell does she want from me?" he asked, confused. He knew that all he could do for the moment was wait until the final battle came but still the question persisted: did Ichigo really want to know? ' _She's evil. After all she's done, I can't see her as anything but wicked. Why can't I get her out of my head? Is that the point? Did she do it to psych me out?'_ he thought, knowing that he was going around in circles while trying to rationalize Aizen's actions.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo decided to try to relieve his weary mind with a nap, hoping that some sleep was all he needed. He fell into the dark pit of slumber, taking comfort by knowing that it'd be a long time before he'd see her again. He hoped that he wouldn't be alone with her when that time came.

Sadly though, that wish went unanswered.

The sun began to dip below the horizon, painting the sky with orange and yellow while he slept, unaware of what was about to happen. At the foot of his bed, a tear in space opened up, creating just enough of a hole in the room for a person to quickly slip in.

Black high-heeled boots touched the floor as Souske Aizen entered Ichigo's bedroom. The boy slept on while his archenemy stood over him, not knowing of the danger he was in. Aizen wore a black Kidō robe, a curious item she'd stolen from Kisuke after she arranged his banishment, keeping her presence and even her very image hidden. She found it to be quite ironic. The tool she'd used to attack Isshin was now being used to get close to his son.

Aizen looked around and was glad to see that Kon was nowhere in sight. She'd hate to waste time silencing the stuffed Mod Soul like she did the previous times she'd visited Ichigo.

In the past, Aizen had knocked Kon out of his doll while he was sleeping, ensuring that the stuffed animal wouldn't raise the alarm and spoil her fun.

Nearing the boy, Aizen reached out to his face. It would be so simple for the woman to kill the Substitute Soul Reaper. Had it been her desire she could stab him in the heart with her Kyoka Suigetsu, strangle him or put him into a sleep so deep he'd never wake up. More often than not, Aizen would amuse the idea of kidnapping the boy and taking him back with her to Hueco Mundo. She could then be free to do as she wished to the boy without any hindrances.

Aizen smiled as she caressed Ichigo's face with her slender fingers. ' _I could. But that would spoil the fun of my little game, wouldn't it, Ichigo?'_ To Aizen, this was but a mere game to her, with Ichigo as her unknowing collaborator. Besides, she had other plans for Ichigo and had spent too much time and effort crafting him towards her purposes.

It may have been a game to her, but it was a fun game nonetheless.

The woman set about making sure that she wasn't discovered. She threw up a Kidō spell that would make sure that if anyone looked into Ichigo's room they'd see him sleeping on his bed and nothing more. Once that was done, Aizen put her hands on Ichigo's temples. She was fortunate that Ichigo was a heavy sleeper otherwise the next task might've been more difficult. Muttering a chant under her breath, Aizen unleashed another spell that affected Ichigo's mind. Now, no matter what he felt or heard, he would not awaken from his slumber.

There were caveats to the spell, of course. Aizen couldn't attempt to do what she really wanted to do to him since feeling too much pressure and shaking would cause Ichigo to wake up. And the spell had a time limit so she could enjoy her little fun for only so long.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy her fun though….

With Ichigo subdued in dreamland, Aizen pushed up his shirt, revealing his toned body. Her smile grew wider as she traced Ichigo's abs, feeling the powerful muscles that lay beneath his skin. She sat down on the bed and smirked while pushing Ichigo's shirt up more. Leaning forward, she kissed the boy's abs and swirled her tongue around his navel, chuckling evilly from the sharp intake of breath Ichigo made at the touch of her soft lips. Traveling up, she continued kissing his skin until reaching his areola. Her brown orbs glinted from the light of the setting sun while she circled his nipple with her tongue, enjoying how Ichigo's lips parted to let out a low moan.

Caressing the boy's face with her hands, Aizen eagerly stole another kiss from him. She could taste chocolate on his tongue which made the act all the more forbidden. Ichigo had no knowledge that his enemy was on top of him, using his body like it was her personal toy. Aizen was pleased when Ichigo subconsciously responded to the kiss with his tongue, the two making out. Aizen licked Ichigo's lips with her tongue, blowing hot breath all over the boy's face. Feeling something poke her thigh, Aizen kissed Ichigo again before kissing the spot along his jaw that was the most sensitive. Much to Ichigo's later horror, Aizen had done this enough times to where she was intimate with all of his sweet spots.

"-en…."

"Oh?" Aizen leaned up and traced Ichigo's lips with a finger. "What are you dreaming about, my dear Ichigo?" She traced an invisible circle over his heart. "What fantasies are you keeping in here?" Curious as to what Ichigo was dreaming, Aizen leaned forward and listened closely when Ichigo whispered the word again. When she heard it, she smiled from ear to ear.

"Ai…zen…."

"Oh my," she whispered, giving Ichigo another kiss before getting off of him. Her attention turned to the tent in Ichigo's pants and she had a few ideas as to what he was dreaming about. Her tender touching may have caused Ichigo to become aroused on an unconscious level but only a lucid dream could evoke an erection this big. Running a finger along his clothed bulge, Aizen wondered just what Ichigo was dreaming about….

 _"Wha…" Ichigo groaned while his eyes slowly opened up, his body feeling stiff as a board. He looked around to see he was standing in a white room. The room was small, it was far from empty. Ichigo tried to move before realizing he was chained to the wall, his arms shackled over his head. His feel were kept spread apart by a bar that was attacked to the shackles around his ankles, keeping him in a fixed, immobilized position. "Hey! Where am I?" Ichigo started to sweat through his Shihakusho. Where was he? And who'd be so diabolical to leave him like this?_

 _The door to the room opened up and Ichigo wished he hadn't asked the question._

 _Walking into the room, Sosuke Aizen smiled at her captive. The devious intentions she had for the boy were written all over her face. But what really made Ichigo's heart start to race was the woman's attire. No more was the woman wearing a Soul Reaper's Shihakusho and Hakama. Instead, the woman was blatantly walking around in lingerie. Her white laced bra pushed up her bosom, her nipples peeking from the top. Her womanhood was obscured by a pair of white panties, coupled with a pair of stockings held together by garters._

 _"Aizen…" Ichigo warily spoke as the villainess walked towards him, shaking her hips with every step. Heat filled Ichigo's body as she neared him. When she became so close that he could see his reflection in her eyes, Ichigo had to struggle against the compulsion to fight the chains so that he could pull him towards her, so alluring was her enchanting figure. "What is all this?"_

 _"Whatever do you mean? I've won, after all," Aizen bluntly professed. "You've lost, Ichigo. I am the victor." She leaned forward and breathed all over Ichigo's face, making him sigh from the erotic heat of her breath. "And to the victor," Ichigo gasped when she palmed his growing erection, "go the spoils."_

 _Getting down on her knees, Aizen undid the knot to Ichigo's obi and watched as his pants descended towards the floor, pooling around his shackled ankles. Yanking down his underwear, she smiled as she stared at Ichigo's erect manhood. "Ichigo, what a mighty sword you're wielding," she teased as her soft hand clutched his shaft. "I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks…."_

 _Ichigo was helpless as Aizen stuck his cock in her mouth, a wetness emerging around his manhood, as if his cock had become trapped in a wet vacuum. "Aizen…" he moaned as she sucked him off…._

Back in the real world, the real Aizen was admiring Ichigo's cock with the same fervor as her dream self. Having pulled down Ichigo's pants, she smiled as she slowly pulled down his boxers to free his manhood for her to play with at her leisure. "Ichigo, no matter how many times I see it, you still know how to impress me," she marveled as she stared at Ichigo in all his glory. She made a mental note to bring a ruler with her the next time she toyed with Ichigo to give him a proper measuring; the teenager had to be at least nine inches!

Getting off the bed momentarily, Aizen decided to get comfortable. She slid out of her Kidō robe to reveal that she was nude beneath it, choosing to come to Ichigo in her birthday suit. Returning to Ichigo's side, she laid down beneath the boy and pressed her naked body up against his. The sleeping Ichigo gasped pathetically while Aizen began to sensually rub her body against him, her hand reaching down to stroke his cock while she slid up and down his side. "Ohh…" she cooed softly while her nipples became hard, coming into contact with Ichigo's. More moans came from Ichigo as Aizen nibbled on his earlobe, her soft hand gently working his cock. She knew not to be too forceful and risk waking him.

Aizen enjoyed every second of molesting the sleeping boy, watching with unadulterated lust while the boy's face twisted from the unknowable ecstasy. She ran her thumb across the head of his cock and smeared the pre-cum dribbling from the slit. She brought the thumb back to her and licked it, giving Ichigo a heavenly sigh at the taste. "You taste good, Ichigo," she purred into his ear before her free hand dipped down to her pussy. "I can't wait to taste your cum, Ichigo. Just the thought makes me wet…." She stuck two fingers into her pussy and began to play with herself while fondling Ichigo all the while.

The two people on the bed moaned in unison as Aizen got them both off. Their naked bodies became sticky as sweat beaded down Ichigo's chest to be rubbed into Aizen's. Unwilling to restrain herself any longer, Aizen got up. Getting between Ichigo's legs, she opened her mouth and let her little pink organ come out to play. She purred seductively from Ichigo's thick taste, her tongue licking its way up the underside of his cock. "You taste magnificent, Ichigo," Aizen slurred lewdly. She licked the sides of the shaft before wrapping her lips around the head, bobbing up and down. The smell of Ichigo's musk filled her head, causing her pussy to ache with unfulfilled want. Aizen's hand reached down to continued rubbing herself while she sucked the boy off. Her tongue was flattened by the thick girth and pre-cum was smeared all over it.

Aizen's other hand reached for Ichigo's balls and cupped the sensitive sac. Ichigo unconsciously clutched the sheets while his mortal nemesis played with his balls while sucking him off, gently fondling them in her soft hand. It didn't take long for Aizen to get the effect she'd been waiting for.

"Aizen…" Ichigo moaned, arching his back while his balls tightened in Aizen's hand. "Ohhhh…." Aizen hummed before her mouth suddenly filled with hot cum, Ichigo exploding right inside the woman's mouth. Ichigo's moan filled the room while he filled the woman's mouth. The thick and hot taste of Ichigo's cum made Aizen's eyes roll into the back fo her head. To the lewd villainess, Ichigo's cum was like ambrosia to her. She swallowed the treat eagerly, her hand running across Ichigo's stomach to elicit more moans from him.

When Ichigo finished blowing his load and the almost endless streams of cum stopped, Aizen took her mouth away from Ichigo's manhood and sat back, running her hand down her stomach as the heat of Ichigo's essence filled her belly. She closed her eyes and imagined Ichigo shooting his cum into her pussy and thought almost drove her to throw her plans to the wind and ride Ichigo right now. But she knew not to lose herself to her feminine urges and opened her eyes, calming down.

Aizen wasn't surprised in the slightest bit when she saw that Ichigo was still erect, his cock throbbing despite cumming buckets into his enemy's mouth. She'd toyed with him enough to know his limits. "I must say, my dear," she purred while lowering herself down, "Your stamina is as impressive as ever."

"Ohhhh…Aizen…don't stop…."

The woman raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh my. What, oh what, are you dreaming about?" she wondered, enjoying the sight of Ichigo writhing on the bed while enraptured in his fantasy….

" _Mmmmmh, Ichigo, you dirty boy!" Aizen moaned while she sat in the boy's lap. Her ass smacked against Ichigo's hips, causing an echoing fapping sound to fill the room. Ichigo sat on the floor, his face buried in Aizen's breasts. His hands were chained behind his back while his enemy rode him, bouncing up and down on his cock. Aizen wrapped her arms around her prisoner's shoulders and held on to him, keeping his head trapped in her cleavage. "Feeling good thanks to your enemy? I'm starting to feel you lost on purpose," she teased. She'd removed her bra and panties, clad only in her stockings and garters, before claiming the boy's virginity for herself._

 _Ichigo was well past the point of caring. The soft feel of her walls felt like his cock was being wedged inside of heaven itself. Every now and again Aizen would squeeze down with her pussy, making Ichigo moan pathetically into her tits. While Aizen speared herself again and again with his cock, Ichigo took pleasure in making her moan by attacking her tits. 'So soft…' the inexperienced boy thought while licking her lovely mounds. The taste of her skin marinated by her sweat made her flavor all the more irresistible. It was as if every facet of this woman craved to incite Ichigo into maddening lust. Whatever worries he had before had all been put away into the farthest recesses of his mind. He was going to enjoy her luscious body to the fullest; consequences be damned._

 _Grabbing the boy's head, Aizen increased the tempo of her bouncing, her ass jiggling like jello as her cheeks smacked his hips. "Look at me," she lewdly commanded, "look at me, Ichigo." When the boy tipped his head up she crashed her lips into his. "Mmmmh!" Breaking the hot kiss, Aizen curled her toes as the feeling of rapture came upon her. She could see in Ichigo's eyes his fading resistance; a clear sign that the boy was near climax. "Look at me while you cum," Aizen ordered. "I want you to look into your enemy's eyes as you cum inside her."_

 _"Yes…" Ichigo obediently said, trying his hardest to buck into her bouncing with what movement he was afforded. He craved to shed his shackles and hold this woman, to take her in his arms and make her scream his name. In the end though, all Ichigo could do was moan Aizen's name over and over again as she pleasured him with her pussy. "I'm gonna blow!" Ichigo finally said, looking into the woman's eyes as his sac swelled again. "Aizen, I'm cumming!" he cried out while the rush of heat began to shoot through his shaft until…._

While Ichigo was enjoying the Aizen of his fantasies, the real villainess was busy giving him a titfuck. Squeezing his thick cock in between her mounds, Aizen gleefully slid her breasts up and down, enjoying how Ichigo moaned and gasped from the soft feel. Opening her mouth, she's let a stream of saliva drip down onto his cock and slicken it, letting it slide in between her breasts with little resistance. For minutes, Aizen gave the boy a paizuri better than anything he could dream of, her pussy dripping onto the linens beneath her. One thing that nobody, knew about her was that her breasts were highly sensitive; not even Gin knew that dirty little secret. "Cum for me, Ichigo," she slurred, licking the head of his cock while it poked out of its prison of cleavage. "I want your cum…."

Ichigo didn't keep her waiting. Whispering her name, Ichigo let out his huge load, spraying his cum all over her breasts. Aizen smiled as she joined the boy in climax, her juices flowing beneath her thanks to her overly sensitive breasts. Raising her hands to her breasts, Aizen smeared the sticky cum into her skin like she was applying sunblock, cooing from the heat of his spunk on her skin. Gripping his softening cock, Aizen jerked him off and made sure to get Ichigo to shoot the last few remaining ropes of cum still left inside him into the sheets next to him to sell the illusion that the boy was having a wet dream.

Sitting up, she laid down next to the boy again and snuggled into him like a teddy bear. "Soon, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear, enjoying his warmth seeping into her. "Soon, I will not have to use such roundabout measures to have my fun. And then…" she traced a circle across his chest and smiled wickedly, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

Giving a passing glance to the clock, Aizen knew it was time to leave. Getting up, she threw her Kidō cloak back on to her sweaty, naked form and gave Ichigo a parting kiss goodnight. She pulled his pants back up, leaving his cock out to again sell the illusion. "Farewell, Ichigo," she whispered softly before opening a Garganta. "I'll be seeing you…."

No sooner than the Garganta closed did Ichigo awaken. Sitting up, the boy panted while sweating heavily underneath his shirt, which had coincidentally fell down to cover his exposed stomach as he sat up. "Another dream. Dammit, why do I keep fantasizing about her?" he groaned before noticing that his pants had shifted and his cock was hanging out. Looking at the sheets, he facepalmed and groaned again. "Goddammit! Yuzu's gonna kill me when she finds out I ruined another set of sheets!"

To be continued

 **A.A.N.: To answer a few reviews. Peacemaker51, honestly it sometimes feels like I'm the only one who does these sorts of fanfics, though I encourage other potential writers to think outside the box and explore bizarre ships like I do. Philereno, I will admit it: yes, my previous chapter was riddled with typos. I regret to say that I was more concerned about putting out as many updates as I could so I can close the stories as quickly as possible. My problem was that I would bring my laptop to work and write while enjoying my lunch but now I see that was the wrong decision. While I'm flattered by your offer to beta for me, which I may take you up on in the near future, I will, for now, write at a more relaxed pace so that I don't feel rushed so that it may help with the quality of my stories, as I hope is demonstrated in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo. Shoutout to Teloch for helping me come up with this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dubcon! Bit Yuri!**

 _Chapter Four_

 _ **Days later….  
**_ **Kurosaki House; Ichigo's Room**

In bed lay Ichigo, sleeping sound after being brought home by Rukia. His body was wrapped in bandages, a result of his disastrous second fight with the Espada, Grimmjow. The moon hung high as he slept, unaware of the intruder in his room.

Orihime Inoue phased through the wall, having been forced into an ultimatum by Ulquiorra to join the Arrancars. She'd been told to only say an unseen goodbye to one person and she chose Ichigo. She saw Rukia enter the room and flinched before realizing that Rukia couldn't see her thanks to the bracelet that Ulquiorra gave her. Rukia quietly picked up Yuzu and Karin, the two sleeping at the foot of Ichigo's bed and carried them out of the room so that she could put them to their own beds. Once both twins were snug inside their beds Rukia closed the door, leaving Orihime alone with Ichigo.

Leaning over her friend, Orihime felt her heart break in two. She didn't know if Ichigo would ever forgive her for what she was doing but she hoped that one day she could understand. Seeing his injured right arm, she quickly healed it; she was grateful that she could help Ichigo one last time.

Knowing that this was her one chance to give in to her desires, Orihime leaned forward, her lips inching ever closer to Ichigo's…until she stopped. "I can't…I just can't…." She leaned back up and sighed. "I can't do it," she said through her tears.

A voice from the dark came out of nowhere and made her want to jump out of her skin. "Come now, Orihime. That was such a touching scene. Don't spoil the moment now…."

Looking around for the source of the mysterious voice, Orihime almost let out an unavoidable scream when she felt hands touch her shoulders, gently rubbing them. Whirling around, Orihime's hazel eyes went wide at the sight of the woman, Souske Aizen. "You!" she gasped, almost stumbling backwards onto the bed and landing on top of Ichigo. "But…but Ulquiorra…he promised-"

The brunette clad in a black robe put a finger to the girl's lips and shushed her. "You have nothing to fear, Orihime. I have not come to harm Ichigo." Aizen made a quick lie on the spot to cover her misadventure, "I am simply here to ensure that you keep your promise. It occurred to me that you might try to signal your friends in some way."

Orihime mentally cursed, realizing she could've done exactly that. But her chance came and went and she knew she couldn't try subterfuge in front of someone as manipulative as Aizen. She gave one last look at Ichigo before turning back to the villainess. "I've said my goodbye. Let's go," she said, taking a step forward. When Aizen held up a hand she blinked. "What is it?"

As much as it chafed Aizen to see the boy she'd been toying with being almost kissed by another girl Aizen knew an opportunity to mess with both Ichigo and his best friend when she saw it.

And if she could have a little fun as well then two birds, one stone.

Putting her hands on Orihime's shoulders, the older woman turned the teen around and gestured to the still-sleeping Ichigo. "Since this is the last you'll ever see your friend, it would be rude of me to not let you finish what you started…."

It burned Orihime to hear her say that she would never see Ichigo again after this. But she saw the peaceful look on Ichigo's face and knew in her heart that she had to keep going now while she was here. Giving an awkward glance to the villainess behind her, she leaned forward again and closed her eyes.

Ichigo lay still as Orihime planted her lips on his, giving him her first kiss. It would've been a touching moment had not Aizen been right behind her watching it all. Orihime felt her heart flutter as she glued her lips to Ichigo's, wishing that the moment could last forever.

Aizen smiled at the romantic sight, feeling a little aroused. She slowly over to the door and silently locked it.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Orihime, who watched as the woman walked back over to her and the sleeping Ichigo. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Oh we will. But the night is still young, Orihime." She walked over to the sleeping Ichigo and put her hands on his temples.

"What are you doing?" Orihime gasped in alarm when she saw Aizen's hands glow.

"Don't worry. It's just a little something to make sure Ichigo stays asleep." Finishing her deep sleep spell she turned to Orihime and gave her a smile that made her shiver. "Orihime, I'm going to amend our agreement."

"Amend…our agreement."

"Yes." She walked over and put her hands on the frightened teen's shoulders. "Yes. I want you to do everything I say. You and I will simply be having a little fun with Ichigo, that's all." She leaned forward and whispered into Orihime's ear. "Take off your clothes."

"Wh-what?!" Orihime gasped, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. She turned to Ichigo who slept soundly. "But-"

"Don't worry," Aizen said. The woman patted her head and reached for her robe. "Here. I'll help you get comfortable."

Orihime's cheeks burned brighter when the woman disrobed in front of her, revealing her beautiful naked body. "A-Aizen!" she gasped in embarrassment. "You're not wearing anything underneath that robe?"

The naked villainess reached for Orihime's top. "It'll be our little secret." Orihime, knowing better, stood still as Aizen removed her shirt. The orangete shivered as the older woman's hands went to her skirt, unclasping it. Standing there in her white bra and panties, Orihime shivered while looking away from the naked villainess.

The sight of the teen in her underwear made Aizen wet. Reaching around, she unclasped Orihime's white bra and cupped her bouncy breasts. "My, my, Orihime," she purred while squeezing them gently. "You're quite the beautiful young lady." Taking hold of the naked teen's hand she guided her over to the sleeping Ichigo.

Orihime stood and watched awkwardly while Aizen pulled the sheet back to expose Ichigo's body. "What are you doing?" she asked, covering her private parts with her hands.

"Orihime, I want you to do something for me." The devious cogs in Aizen's head turned and gave her the most lewd idea. "I want you to sit on Ichigo's face."

The teen's ears burned so bright that Aizen wondered if steam was going to shoot out. "You…you want me to what?!" she stammered. "But…but…."

"Orihime," Aizen said in a tone that brokered no dissent. "Sit on Ichigo's face."

Shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, Orihime got onto Ichigo's bed. Sweat ran down Orihime's back as chills racked her from the hot stare Aizen was giving her. She sat above Ichigo's head and looked down at her friend, who slept not knowing that his naked friend was straddling his head, her moist womanhood inches from his face. She looked back up at Aizen, the villain giving her a look that said " _Go on._ " Hoping that Ichigo would forgive her if they ever met again she lowered her hips.

Orihime didn't know what she was expecting of this. But what she wasn't expecting was for Ichigo to reach up and clutch her legs before his tongue came out to lick her pussy. "OH?!" Orihime gasped in shock, her face twisting from the bizarre feeling of getting tongued. "What? Ichigo…what are you?"

Pulling down Ichigo's pants, Aizen elaborated. "Ichigo is still asleep, Orihime. But it would seem he's having quite the dream…" she said with a grin. "And what's this?" she said while pulling Ichigo's boxers down, exposing his manhood. "I'd say he's having such a nice dream, don't you agree?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Orihime put her hands on Ichigo's chest and tried to control her ragged breathing. "Mmmmhh!" Ichigo's tongue felt so good, like nothing she'd ever felt before; Orihime was too innocent to indulge in such pleasures as masturbation so she never knew it could feel so good to be touched down there. Her pink cheeks turned brighter when she saw her enemy take her friend into her mouth, the brunette bobbing her head up and down and taking him deep down her throat. ' _Ichigo's so hard. What's he dreaming about?'_ Orihime couldn't help but wonder.

 _Ichigo lay on the sandy beach, eagerly licking the folds of the woman on top of him while she sucked him off, the two indulging in the sixty-nine position. His tongue tasted his partner's juices and felt his cock twitch inside her mouth. "Mmmmhh!" he moaned, his tongue flicking against her clit while his hands gripped her soft ass._

 _Aizen continued to suck Ichigo off, taking him deep into her mouth. Ichigo had been chilling on the beach when the villainess emerged from the water clad in a bikini. Ichigo didn't resist when she pulled down his swim trunks, removed her own bikini and climbed on top of him. Her tongue was flattened by his large girth. "Glllckk!" she gagged, taking him ever deeper until her nose pressed against his balls. Pulling back her head she gripped him with her hand and jerked him off. "You like that, Ichigo?" she teased as her hand glided up and down._

 _Ichigo's response was a muffled moan while he continued eating her out. He pressed his fingers against her backdoor, making the villainess shiver as he fingered her asshole. His tongue diving deep into her womanhood, Ichigo bucked his hips into her hand, his tip touching her mouth. Opening her mouth again Aizen took him back in while Ichigo continued licking her pussy and fingering her asshole._

Orihime was trying her hardest to not cry out. She knew from what Aizen said that nobody would hear her but she didn't want to let the woman hear her moan in pleasure. "Mmmmhhh!" she moaned behind her hand. While Ichigo pleasured his friend unknowingly with his tongue his hands cupped her round ass, his fingers circling her backdoor.

Licking Ichigo's long shaft while her hand cupped his balls, the naked Aizen smirked from how Orihime tried to hide her face and her voice away behind her hand. "Let him hear it, Orihime," she commanded, sitting up. Straddling Ichigo's waist she wedged Ichigo's thick cock between her luscious asscheeks, rolling her hips. Reaching forward, the brunette wrenched her hands away from Orihime's face, smiling wickedly at how the young innocent teen's face twisted with ecstasy. "Does that feel good, Orihime?" she asked, leaning forward and tracing her jaw with a finger. "Say it."

"Yes…" Orihime weakly moaned. Her hips moved with a mind of their own and she soon found herself rolling her hips in unison with Aizen. "It feels good!" ' _My whole body is tingling!'_ The teen's pleasure grew when Aizen leaned her head down and pushed up Orihime's breasts, sucking on her hardened nipples. ' _My belly feels like it's going to explode!'_ the girl went, her toes curling. "I'm…I'm going to…to…." Her eyes squeezed shut and she wrapped her arms around her captor's shoulders, clinging to the woman as she came all over Ichigo's face. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Aizen grinned, watching Orihime cum all over Ichigo's face. She was doubly satisfied when Ichigo gave a muffled moan and cum all over her backside, her ass becoming covered in white cum. She would've liked to have satisfied her own burning need but watching Ichigo's friend debase herself in front of her was a good enough reward in its own right. ' _And besides,'_ she thought lewdly, ' _who's to say I can't have her make up for interrupting my time with Ichigo later on?'_

Getting off of Ichigo, Aizen lifted Orihime off of Ichigo's face and set her on her feet, Orihime's legs wobbling. Grabbing one of Ichigo's old shirts from a laundry hamper, Aizen cleaned her backside off before gesturing for Orihime to get dressed. She put her black robe back on and then pulled Ichigo's pants back up and tucked him back in. Turning to the dressed Orihime, Aizen formed a Garganta. "Well now, Orihime, now that you said your goodbyes, let us be off."

Orihime nodded, giving one last look at her sleeping friend, wondering if she'd ever see him again before she followed Aizen into to the void. The Garganta closed behind them leaving Ichigo sound asleep.

 _ **The next morning….**_

Ichigo sat up and yawned, feeling strange. When he saw his right arm he realized that it'd been healed. "Wait…did Orihime do this?" he wondered. He looked around but saw no sign of her. Then he felt something on his face and realized his face was wet. "What the-" He looked down and saw his pillow was wet.

"Dammit! I drooled all over myself again!"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo. Logic Soldier, I write the way I want to write, no exceptions.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Four_

 _ **During the Winter War….  
**_ **Garganta**

Ichigo ran along the glowing trail, his Bankai jacket back to normal thanks to Captain Unohana, who was running along behind him. He saw the exit approaching and readied himself. Unohana told him about Aizen's Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, and that he was the only one capable of facing the woman now that the other captains had fallen under her illusion.

But that wasn't the only reason why he was nervous.

The memory of his first kiss, the kiss Aizen had stolen when he'd battled her on the Sokyoku Hill, lingered in Ichigo's mind, plaguing him every day and night. The erotic dreams he had of the woman didn't help either, muddying his opinion of her.

' _No!'_ he told himself as he neared the exit. ' _She's my enemy! I have to cut her down in one blow. I have to make the first strike count!'_

Shattering through the exit, he saw the woman with her back to him. ' _I've got her!'_ He threw a massive Getsuga Tensho at her only to watch his attack fail when Aizen's shield blocked the attack. As the attack dissipated the woman turned and her eyes met Ichigo's, making chills run down his spine. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Ryoka boy…."

' _Damn!'_ Ichigo cursed. ' _I should've attacked while Hollowfied! Why didn't I?'_ he thought to himself. ' _No, I did think of doing it but-'_ those bizarre feelings towards Aizen came back to him. ' _Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Aizen smirked at the frustrated look on Ichigo's face, pleased to see him alive and well just as she expected. It was clear that Orihime hadn't told him about her special goodbye. All the better since it didn't spoil her fun. She was amused by how flustered Ichigo was. ' _All worked up over a kiss. He really is a teenager.'_ Her smirk widened by a hair when she saw him take a step back when he advanced. "What's the matter, Ichigo?" she taunted. "If you want to hit me, I'm right here."

Taking up the challenge, Ichigo put his hand to his face and summoned his mask. ' _That does it! If she wants it, she'll get it!_ '

"That's right. Come on."

Ichigo charged forward, his arms swinging wide and creating a huge black and red attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" the masked Ichigo roared as he sent his devastating attack at Aizen…only to gasp in horror when he realized she was no longer in front of him.

A hand touched his neck. Slender fingers felt the boy's quickening pulse and warm breath hit his ear. "What's wrong? I'm right here, Ichigo," Aizen said, her face so close to Ichigo's that that he could practically feel her lips on his ear.

Ichigo whirled around, swinging wildly at Aizen. Panic filled him as he jumped back, hoping to put distance between the two. ' _This is insane! Am I hypnotized already? Is her zanpakuto that strong?'_

Aizen continued to smile knowingly at the boy. As always Ichigo's thoughts betrayed him. "Just so you know, I haven't been using my Kyoka Suigetsu in this fight. What you're seeing is merely my base strength." She took a step forward, only for Ichigo to step back. Chuckling, Aizen merely cocked her head to the side. "Why do you retreat?" she taunted again. "If you want to strike me you're going to have to come closer." Her smile widened by a hair. "Or maybe you're trying to maintain distance in order to ensure that you don't lose sight of any part of me. If that's the case then you're sadly misguided."

"What?"

"Distance is only a factor when both sides are at equal strength. It's pointless for you to try and distance yourself from me. See?"

Ichigo didn't even blink and he still missed it when she put his hand on his heart. The woman had closed the gap between the two of them. She was so close that he could see his reflection in her dark orbs.

"I can reach out and touch your heart without breaking a sweat," Aizen replied with a smile.

If Ichigo had the compulsion to swing his black blade at Aizen it was suppressed when déjà vu hit him. Keeping her hand on his chest, Aizen leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he realized that this was no flashback nor some lucid dream. This was real: Aizen was kissing him again.

As her soft lips pressed against his, panic filled Ichigo. He was afraid that Aizen was going to drain his spirit energy dry again. His panic kept him rooted to the spot as she finally pulled away, her eyes never leaving his. "Tell me," she whispered so softly it was barely audible. "Did you miss my lips like I missed yours?"

Despite the severity of the situation Ichigo couldn't help but blush madly at the villainess. He finally found his nerve and swung at Aizen, not even surprised at this point when she wasn't there when he swung at her. ' _How? How? HOW? How is she that fast? And why? Why does she keep kissing me?'_

The flustered Ichigo turned around and saw Aizen with her back to him and charged at her, hoping to impale her with his sword while her guard was down. His charge was interrupted when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned his head and was shocked to see Sajin Komamura, captain of Squad Seven. "Calm down," the wise wolfman told him sternly. "Don't let her get into your head, Ichigo. Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

"Captain Komamura," Ichigo muttered before realizing that he was right.

Aizen turned her head and scowled at the large anthropomorphic wolf. ' _Cockblocker….'_

Komamura turned to face the evil woman. "She's a master manipulator. Lose your head and you'll lose your life. Don't worry," he looked down at Ichigo as the rest of the remaining Soul Reapers appeared beside them. "I know why the other captains sent you ahead of them to Hueco Mundo. You haven't fallen victim to Aizen's Shikai yet."

"Ichigo," Toshiro Hitsugaya proclaimed to the boy. "We will all fight to protect you."

"You're gonna protect me?" Ichigo gaped. "What are you all saying? You're all in terrible shape!" he pointed out.

"That's a matter of perspective," Shnji Hirako, the Vizard who taught Ichigo Hollowfication, pointed out. "Letting you fight her alone is even crazier. Unless…" he gave his friend a snarky grin, "You planned on finishing what you two were starting?"

"Bite me…."

The others gave Ichigo their own pep talk before charging at the villainess, hoping to give Ichigo enough of a window in order to strike a critical blow to Aizen.

Ichigo stood at the sidelines and watched in horror as one after the other, the captains went down. First Komamura, then Rose, Love, Lisa and then Kyoraku, Soi-Fon, Shinji and Toshiro after Aizen manipulated all of them with her Kyoka Suigetsu. The Head-Captain entered the fray but after Aizen's machinations with the modified Arrancar, Wonderweiss, even he went down.

But Ichigo had his moment.

Catching the woman off guard after the old man sacrificed his left arm with a special Kidō, Ichigo managed to do what nobody had been able to and wound her. But in the end it proved futile.

After taunting Ichigo for his failed attempt to end her, the woman pulled her shirt to the side and exposed her little secret to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw that right above her breasts, an object that healed her wounded shoulder. "That's-"

"The Hogyoku," Aizen finished, smiling at Ichigo's stunned reaction. She touched her healed shoulder and smiled as she pulled a small amount of Ichigo's spirit energy from the wound. "So this is your spirit energy," she mused, holding out her hand to show Ichigo. "It's grown marvelous. Just like I planned."

"What?"

Ichigo listened in horror as the villainess explained how she was the architect behind everything that'd happened to him. His meeting with Rukia, the Menos Grande that attacked him and Uryu, Rukia's abduction. All of it had been orchestrated by Aizen. When Ichigo demanded to know when she found him so interesting, Aizen explained that she knew of him since the day of his birth.

As Ichigo stood there, stunned beyond measure at Aizen's confessions, the brunette continued to speak. "And since we're on the subject," she continued, her smile turning wicked, "I'm quite surprised, Ichigo. To be a little honest, I'd hoped you'd have figured it out by now."

"How the hell could I have figured out any of this?!" Ichigo demanded. "This is insane!"

Chuckling, Aizen shook her head. "Not that. I knew that you were too wrapped up in your own epic to connect the dots. No, what I'm implying pertains to something a little more recent." Slowly, the woman advanced towards Ichigo, driving him back until he was at the edge of the building. "I must admit, Ichigo, that you've been more fun than I could ever dream. I'm glad I had the patience to wait fifteen years until you were old enough so that I could enjoy every bit of you."

Ichigo blinked. Aizen had yet to explain why she'd orchestrated all of this but he had a feeling that she was speaking about something else. "Every bit of me?" he questioned, confused more than ever.

Aizen leaned forward and smiled, her hand snaking up his shoulder. "Did you know, Ichigo, how good you look while you're in the midst of orgasm?"

Time stood still for Ichigo as he let her words sank in, the blood retreating from his face.

"Oh how I've enjoyed the sounds you make when you cum," Aizen said, caressing his face tenderly, like a lover would, much to Ichigo's disgust. "You've no idea how much of a fire you build inside of me when I heard you moan my name in your sleep. How I wished to wake you up and give you what you really wanted."

All of the lucid dreams Ichigo had begun to come back to him. He recalled how many times after he woke up he found that he'd ruined the sheets or that he'd drooled like crazy all over his pillow. With Aizen's ominous words, Ichigo came to a conclusion that left him staring at the woman in complete horror. "You mean you…you've been…" he struggled to find the right word to fit the situation. "You've been molesting me?!"

The villainess was openly blunt to the question. "Yes. Oh come now, Ichigo, how many times did you imagine you and me hitting the sheets together?" she teased, her hand slowly descending down his shoulder, making chills run down his spine. "How many dreams did you have where I gave you what you wanted? Where you gave me what I wanted?" She leaned ever closer until she saw her reflection in the boy's chocolate-colored eyes. "All I did was enhance your pleasure. And a few times I had you return the favor."

Ichigo's chest heaved as he struggled for breath. He was so confused as he stared down Aizen, her hand still traveling lower and lower. "But…why?" he finally asked. "What did you do? How…how could I…."

"How could you not sense my presence? An easy answer. A leftover gift from your friend, Kisuke, was a robe that allowed me to hide my presence. I visited you while you slept and put you into a deep sleep. A consequence of the spell was that your mind would indulge in your own fantasies. I was expecting you to fantasize making love to Orihime or Rukia. Imagine my surprise when I heard you moan my name time and time again. While you were enjoying your fantasies, I indulged myself with…" her hand reached his waist and toyed with his sash, "my own fantasies."

"I have watched you for fifteen years, Ichigo. Fifteen years. Since you've started to become a man I've craved you. I've wanted you in ways that you can only dream about." Her eyes narrowed as she stared the boy down. "Now that I'm no longer hindered by the ethics of the Soul Society, I'm free to do as I please." Her lips formed another seductive smile before she reached lower. Ichigo gasped as she cupped his manhood.

"Now then…to pick up where I left off…."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Femaizen!**

 _Final Chapter_

 _ **Back to where we left off…**_

Ichigo stood there on the rooftop, frozen with both shock and fear as the woman in front of him continued to fondle his genitals. He didn't know what to do, and not for the obvious reason. This woman had taken down everyone, including the Head-Captain who was far stronger than him.

Finding his nerve, Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. "Enough!" he shouted.

Aizen frowned. "I've had "enough" for fifteen years, Ichigo," she said with narrowed eyes, not liking that her lust was denied.

Ichigo put his hand up. "Wait a minute!" He knew he had to try to stall the woman before she pounced on him like a jungle predator. "If you knew about me since I was born, when the hell did you decide I was worth researching…and other stuff."

Aizen gave the boy a knowing smile. "Ichigo, don't be coy. I've known all about you since the day you were born." She took advantage of Ichigo's stunned silence and stepped into his personal space. "Now then, let's continue," she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him again…

"Get the hell away from him!"

The woman immediately jumped back as a hulking figure came down from above, interrupting her. Aizen scowled at the intruder who'd ruined her fun. ' _Another cockblocker…'_

Ichigo had a mountain of questions but they were buried beneath another mountain when he saw who'd intervened. "Dad?" he gasped, recognizing his father in a Soul Reaper uniform.

Isshin Kurosaki turned to look at his son, letting him know it was him. As Ichigo stood there in shock, Isshin headbutted him, sending him falling off the building!

"YOU BASTAAAAAARRRRD!" Ichigo screamed as he fell to the ground.

Isshin gave Aizen an angry look. He'd been listening to their conversation and had intervened when he couldn't any more. He turned around and Flashstepped away to where Ichigo had crashed to the ground, leaving Aizen standing alone on the rooftop.

"Hmm…keeping a safe distance? Must be in their blood," Aizen mused before hearing footsteps behind her. "Gin, were you just observing?"

"What? I wanted to watch the fun!" Gin teased as he walked up to her. "Shame Daddy had to come between you two. It was just about to get to the good part!"

Aizen couldn't help but chuckle as she stood there, waiting for father and son to emerge. She didn't have to chase after Ichigo. He'd come to her.

While Aizen was being teased by Gin, Isshin landed where Ichigo had crashed. "Ichigo! Are you okay?" he asked as he picked his son up.

"No! I'm not okay! You just headbutted me off a building!" Ichigo shouted before staring at his father.

"You're not imagining things," Isshin replied.

"So it seems."

"I know you have a lot of questions but before any of that, Ichigo…really?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "You let a woman get into your pants before you even take her out on a date? I thought I raised you better than that!"

Ichigo could only gape at his father. "Dad! You're such an idiot!"

 _ **Sometime later…  
**_ **Precipice World**

Ichigo sat in the pose of Jinzen, following his father's instruction in order to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho.

Father and son had taken the fight to Aizen and Gin, with Yoruichi and Kisuke joining in the battle. But despite Kisuke's preparations and the fact that it was three-on-one, Aizen fused with the Hogyoku proved to be too much for them. To make matters worse, Gin had called out on Ichigo's growing fears and made the boy lose his confidence, sending him into a spiral of despair.

Just when Ichigo thought things couldn't possibly get worse, Aizen had emerged from her chrysalis and had become even more powerful, promising to return to the ruined Karakura replica to finish her business with Ichigo, "I'll be back to devour you, my dear Ichigo…" As a result, Isshin took advantage of Aizen's destruction of the Cleaner to let Ichigo learn the Getsuga Tensho in the Precipice World.

Ichigo found himself in an underwater replica of his tiny town, the tall skyscrapers of his Inner World nowhere to be found. He encountered his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, in his Bankai state and had learned that the decay of his Inner World was because of his despair. Ichigo braced himself when Zangetsu merged with his Inner Hollow, knowing he had a major fight on his hands.

But when Ichigo charged at Zangetsu, the zanpakuto held up a hand. "Stop." Ichigo halted his advance and listened to his weapon. "I know that you can accept the consequences of the Final Getsuga Tensho. But we don't want you to go through with that. So we have another suggestion."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Think about when you fought her, Ichigo. You claim that you can read a person's heart when you fight them. What do you see in hers?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Ichigo asked, not sure of where this was going.

Zangetsu gave a Hollow-like smile. "C'mon, Ichigo. Surely the answer is obvious."

Ichigo had a very good idea where he was going with this. "I'm listening…"

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Aizen moved towards Ichigo's friends, ready to kill them. Behind her was Rangiku Matsumoto, mourning over a dying Gin. While she would miss Gin's antics, she was grateful that his act of betrayal had strengthened her, her evolution transforming her into that of a butterfly-like goddess.

She was interrupted, however, when Ichigo suddenly stood before her. It was clear by the changed shape of his sword and his long hair that he'd changed since they last met a short while ago. And yet, despite his changed appearance she didn't feel any change in his spiritual pressure; in fact, she couldn't feel it at all. Aizen breathed a sigh of disappointment. "How tragic. After all I've done, this is the best you could do," she lamented.

Ichigo stepped closer to the woman. "Aizen, let's take this somewhere else."

The woman merely scoffed. "Please, that is merely a stall for time and-"

Aizen was cut off when Ichigo suddenly stepped into her personal space and planted his lips on hers. Behind him, his friends all stood there and gaped in shock and disbelief. Tatsuki's jaw hung wide as she realized that this was the woman who had Ichigo so ruffled up. Keigo as well stood there in shock. He didn't know whether to yell at Ichigo or praise him.

Though she was pleasantly surprised by the kiss, Aizen was caught off guard when Ichigo grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the air. She went flying through the sky past the town below them. Before she could regain her bearings on what the hell was happening Ichigo appeared in front of her again and punched her in the stomach, forcing the transformed woman back down to earth. "How?" she spat as she stood up before deducing Ichigo's secrets. "So you've converted all of your spirit energy into raw strength? Quite bold, Ichigo. But then…" she gave the boy a sultry smile. "I always did like it rough."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, holding out his sword. "It's over, Aizen. I'm done fighting you. Instead," his eyes narrowed as his sword pulsed, "I'm going to give you what you want."

Aizen stood there in astonishment as Ichigo changed. Gone was the orange-haired Substitute she'd groomed for so many years. The boy was now wrapped in black wrappings, his hair long and black, flowing in the wind. Aizen stood there in awe of the boy as he towered over her, his eyes staring into hers. Despite her immense intellect, she couldn't' understand what the boy had done. Somehow he'd evolved to a state beyond hers!

In a vain effort Aizen swung Kyoka Suigetsu, hoping that her strength was comparable to Ichigo's. That result was obvious when Ichigo merely reached out and caught her blade with his bare hand. Aizen stood there in horror, the irony not lost on her as Ichigo yanked the sword out of her grasp; a feat she'd thought impossible since her zanpakuto had become fused to her hand.

Tossing the sword to the side, Ichigo reached for his own face and ripped off the wrappings around his mouth. He grabbed Aizen by the front of her white gown and pulled her forward into a kiss. Aizen reached to push him away but Ichigo's arms held her still. The sudden reversal of the situation made Aizen's mind go blank as for once she was the one who was frozen in place by shock. Ichigo took advantage of her stunned reaction by slipping his tongue into her mouth, teasing her own sensually.

The near-omnipotent Ichigo wrapped his arms around the woman and pulled her close against his chest. He felt the thrum of the Hogyoku in her chest but ignored it. He knew what she wanted. He knew what _he_ wanted ever since he started having lewd dreams of the woman.

The woman in his arms let out a gasp as Ichigo ripped the white gown from her body, exposing her for Ichigo to see. Ichigo felt the blood in his body surge as he stared at the woman he'd fantasized about for so long. Even in her transformed state, including her transformed eyes, the wings on her back and the hole in her chest which contained the Hogyoku, Aizen was a knockout.

Aizen remained still in Ichigo's arms, completely at the mercy of the boy as he pulled her against his chest once more. As her breasts pressed into his toned body he kissed her again, his hands running through her long, brown hair. Aizen instinctively started to suck on Ichigo's tongue, getting into the mood as Ichigo brought her to arousal.

The god-like woman start to gasp and pant pathetically when Ichigo reached down to touch her honeypot, finding her pink lips to be already wet. Aizen reached down and grabbed Ichigo's wrist but her strength was paltry compared to Ichigo's.

Having the woman who'd toyed with him time and time again in his grasp emboldened Ichigo. While he fingered her wet pussy he started to lick her neck, gently sucking on it while his free hand cupped her breast and squeezed it.

"Stop…" Aizen weakly groaned. Her legs wobbled as Ichigo's fingers rubbed her pussy faster, his fingers pressing into her hole just shy of penetration. Aizen couldn't believe it; in spite of all of her extraordinary power Ichigo was reducing her into a quivering mess like she was a cheerleader on prom night! "Enough!" she shouted as she put a hand on Ichigo's chest. "I'll not be made a fool of!"

Her hand lit up as she prepared to fire off a spell to incinerate Ichigo but to no avail. Ichigo merely grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard enough that they could hear the bones in her wrist crack. Aizen yelped before ceasing her spell but retaliated by smacking Ichigo in the face. Ichigo staggered backwards for a moment from the recoil but then returned Aizen's smack with some tough love of his own.

What would have been a simple backhanded smack from a normal person ended up feeling like getting hit by the wrath of God from someone as powerful as Ichigo. The force was so great that the naked Aizen was sent flying off the plateau, crashing into a nearby mountainside. "How? How? _HOW?"_ she shouted as she lay in the middle of a crater, her eyes swiveling in confusion. " _HOW IS HE THIS STRONG?"_

Ichigo appeared in front of her, looking down at her with bedroom eyes. Aizen rose to meet Ichigo but the teenager put a hand on her throat and shoved her back down. "What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?" Ichigo taunted as he knelt over her, the tent in his pants brushing against her naked thigh. "Don't tell me that you don't want this," he said before kissing her again.

Their mouths met with lustful fervor as Ichigo enticed Aizen, his tongue exploring her mouth. Aizen couldn't resist moaning into his hot lips as his hand continued to rub her pussy, a finger finally entering her dripping flower.

Feeling Aizen's insides flipped something in Ichigo's brain. Sitting up, he reached for the black pants that the Final Getsuga Tensho gave him and ripped them off with one go. His cock was throbbing at this point and he knew what to do with it. Aizen couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation as Ichigo spread her legs and returned to lying on top of her. "Ah!" she gasped as the thick head of Ichigo's manhood rubbed against her entrance.

If the brunette had any intent on resisting Ichigo's advances it was thoroughly expunged when Ichigo plunged his cock into her honeypot. Both god and goddess gasped in unison as Ichigo's manhood bottomed out her pussy, her warm walls welcoming in the boy who'd she'd wanted for so long. The woman's face twisted with pleasure as she felt the Substitute shift inside of her. Her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist, her mind reeling with both joy and shock. For so long she'd imagined this, to feel Ichigo inside of her, and yet she'd started to feel that it'd all been for naught. But this was real. Ichigo was really fucking her.

Before Aizen had the chance to adjust to Ichigo's size, the boy reared his hips back. He couldn't help but moan in ecstasy from the sublime feel of Aizen's walls shifting around him as he pulled out, leaving only the head remaining. Cupping her face, Ichigo gave Aizen another bruising kiss before slamming into her pussy. Aizen threw her head back and moaned for the high heavens to hear as Ichigo fucked her silly. His cock slammed in and out of her wet cunt, the sound of skin slapping skin filling their ears.

The crater that the two were lying in grew larger with each thrust Ichigo made. The strength of Ichigo was focused solely into his hips, the boy intent on fucking her into the ground. All that Aizen could muster was moans as she clung to Ichigo, her mind going blank as his cock pumped in and out of her, the tip begging entrance to her womb. ' _I…can't…stop…him…'_ she thought as she clung to Ichigo, her nails digging into his shoulders. ' _All my power…all my knowledge…and yet…he's reducing me to just a woman. I…'_ Aizen crashed her lips with Ichigo's as she submitted to him. ' _I love it!'_

"Fuck me!" Aizen moaned as she ran her hands through Ichigo's long black hair. "Fuck me, Ichigo!"

"Aizen…" Ichigo whispered before kissing her again. Their tongues entwined as he sped up, a large hole now forming in the mountain from their "battle". "You're so tight!" he groaned, his hands cupping her bouncing tits.

"You're so big!" she replied. "Harder! Faster! Deeper, Ichigo!" she pleaded, digging her heels into Ichigo's back as she clung to him. Her wings were driven into the ground as Ichigo fucked her senseless, his mouth attacking her neck and littering it with bite marks. "Yes! Yes!" she panted as she saw stars. "YESSSS!"

Even as the woman reached climax Ichigo's cock continued to piston in and out of her rapidly. The boy reveled in hearing the woman's cries of pleasure, the sight of her face twisting as she came beautiful to his eyes. He couldn't help but marvel at the woman as she was caught in the throes of ecstasy, capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. His arms wrapped around her elegant body while burying his cock inside of her.

Aizen's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was so sensitive and yet Ichigo was still reshaping her insides with his thick girth. ' _This! This is what I've yearned for so long! Take me, Ichigo! Make me yours!'_

Ichigo focused all of his strength into pounding Aizen's pussy, his hips not stopping as he thrust in and out of her. The tight warmth of her walls was the most wonderful feeling. He's snuck a peek at some porno movies Keigo would toss his way but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine a woman could feel so good. Their bodies stuck together as sweat beaded down Ichigo's back and onto Aizen's body. Her breasts pushed against Ichigo's chest, her pink nipples rubbing into his skin, making heat flourish in their chests.

While Aizen was being fucked into the mountainside, the Hogyoku pulsed as it read the heart of Aizen, sensing the dominating will of Ichigo overpowering hers…

Grunting like a beast in heat, Ichigo gripped Aizen's shoulders tightly. His hips were moving with a mind of their own, spurred on by Ichigo's lust for the woman. His balls smacked the woman's asshole, sending jolts of ecstasy shoot through her body. For what felt like an eternity Ichigo continued to slide his cock in and out of her pussy as hard and as fast as he could. Finally though, even his godlike endurance started to run out. His balls tightening, Ichigo's hands cupped Aizen's face. Staring into her eyes, Ichigo panted as sweat dripped down the side of his face. "Aizen! I'm gonna blow!"

So close to orgasm again, Aizen smiled lewdly. "Inside! Cum inside!" she pleaded, throwing her head back. "Give me your seed, Ichigo!"

"AI…ZEN!" Ichigo grunted before he slammed his cock into her one final time, the head prying open the door to her womb. "Ohhhh!" Throwing his head back he exploded inside of her, filling her womb with his hot cum. Aizen's eyes rolled into the back of her head again and she came once more, her walls gripping Ichigo's cock and refusing to let go.

As the two reached absolute bliss together, the Hogyoku that was in Aizen's chest pulsed and enveloped the two in azure light.

The light blinded Ichigo. For a moment he feared that this was some sort of trump card and that Aizen had something else up her sleeve. However, when the light faded he was in for a surprise.

The first thing he noticed was that Aizen was back to normal. Gone was the purple-sclera eyes, the wings and the hole in her chest. The Hogyoku now lay beside them, the blue glow fading away like a dying ember. The next thing he noticed was that _he_ was back to normal. He was baffled when he realized he no longer had his jet-black hair, the black wrappings around his arms and his enormous power. He'd returned to the state he was in before he'd entered the Precipice World. He looked nearby and saw Tensa Zangetsu stabbed into the ground, crossing Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. "What…just happened?" he asked, still balls deep inside of the woman beneath him.

"The Hogyoku read my will. Now that I have what I wanted, I have no reason to fight anymore," Aizen panted, still basking in the warmth of Ichigo's cum inside of her.

Ichigo looked at the woman confused. "I don't understand."

Grabbing Ichigo's hand, Aizen brought it to her heart. "I am strong, Ichigo. I have always been strong. Sure, some are more capable than I am in some aspects. Kisuke is smarter than I am and Yamamoto's zanpakuto is the strongest but in terms of power I've always been strong. I could take what I want, when I wanted. But it was never enough. Do you know what it's like, Ichigo? To have such power and strength and yet nobody to challenge me? The despair and sadness I felt for so long was indescribable. I wanted an equal. Someone who could match my strength with their own." She looked up at Ichigo and gave him an almost loving smile. "You."

"Is that why you've manipulated me?" Ichigo asked, starting to get a better picture of the woman. He pulled out of Aizen and laid beside the brunette.

Aizen laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled with him in the middle of the crater. "Yes. I saw an opportunity in you. A chance for somebody to finally knock me off the perch I've sat on for so many centuries. Becoming the new ruler of the Soul Society was my objective but deep down this is what I wanted. To finally be defeated by someone stronger than me."

Ichigo stared at the woman before noticing that the Hogyoku started to glow again. As they watched, the breakdown sphere pulsed one final time before breaking in half. The two halves floated up and shot towards the two. Ichigo yelped as one half embedded into his wrist. "What the hell just happened?"

Aizen smiled as the other half embedded into her wrist. "The Hogyoku has connected us. We're two halves of the same whole. It also reverted you back to normal to keep yourself from losing your powers." She reached out and touched Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo, will you stay with me?"

The boy blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I will surrender and end this war. I will give up my goal to kill the Soul King. But you must agree to stay with me from now on and…" she grabbed his hand and guided it towards her creampied cunt, "keep me satisfied."

Ichigo reluctantly nodded. He didn't have any real emotions towards the woman besides unwanted lust. But if this was what it took to keep Aizen at bay, then he could make that choice. "I promise. As long as you agree to surrender."

Aizen kissed his lips. "I promise."

The two naked lovers were interrupted when they heard footsteps above them at the rim of the crater. "Ichigo! We came as fast as we could to-GOOD GOD!" Yoruichi gaped as she stared down at the naked couple. "What the fuck were you doing?"

Limping up beside her was Kisuke, who couldn't' help the silly grin as Ichigo looked up at them in embarrassment. "I believe Ichigo was engaging in…shall we say _close-quarters combat?_ " he teased.

"Uhhh…" Ichigo struggled to find words. He'd been so caught up in making Aizen his bitch that he'd neglected the fact that he'd torn both his and Aizen's clothes to pieces.

Aizen merely chuckled. "It's exactly what it looks like, Kisuke." She gave a smirk when Isshin appeared at the top of the crater. "Your son and I were simply negotiating the terms of my surrender."

Isshin ran a hand through his sweaty hair and whistled. "Wow, Ichigo. Just…wow." He'd taught his son the Final Getsuga Tensho to finish off Aizen. But from the looks of things…Ichigo finished inside of her instead.

As Ichigo and Aizen climbed up the crater, Kisuke and Isshin tossed them their cloaks. As they covered their nudity they saw the captains coming towards them, most of them healed by Captain Unohana. Komamura, nursing the stump of a left arm, stared at the two in confusion. "Explain, Ichigo," he asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

As delicately as possible, Ichigo explained that Aizen had surrendered on the condition that she be with Ichigo. Not in any condition to pick a fight, the captains reluctantly agreed. With her army dead, it wasn't like Aizen could put up much of a fight, especially with Ichigo to knock her down to size now.

But there was one voice of dissent. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Soi-Fon spat. "You're telling us that you did all this… _JUST TO GET LAID?!"_ she shouted.

"Oho, jealous?" Aizen teased as she put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You know, honestly in some twisted way it makes sense to me," Shinji Hirako said, knowing that his former lieutenant was as enigmatic as always. "I don't like agreeing with this but it's not like we have much of a choice. I gotta say," he turned to the crater. "The cartographers are going to have a field day naming this. _'_ Fucking Crater' feels a little too on-the-nose…."

"Well then, Ichigo," Aizen said with a smile. "Shall we?"

Ichigo groaned. This was going to be a nightmare to explain to his friends…

To be continued


	7. Final Chapter

**A.N.: This is a request by WhoFeedYasuo. I originally intended on the previous to be the one that finishes the story but the epilogue became really long and I figured to just make it its own chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! FemAizen! But what the hell were you expecting at this point?!**

 _Epilogue_

 _ **Seventeen Months later…  
**_ **Kurosaki Mansion**

At the edge of Karakura Town, there was a mansion that used to be the home of the Bounts, primarily its leader, Jin Kariya. But with the extinction of the Bounts, the mansion became empty and left in disrepair…until a new couple moved in.

In the master bedroom, two lovers lay cuddling on the giant four-poster bed, the scarlet curtains keeping out the sunlight. The tweeting of the birds coming from the opened window roused the young man from sleep. "Mmmh…" he groaned lightly as he opened his eyes to see a head of long, dark brown hair resting on his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around his lover and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

Aizen followed Ichigo out of dreamland, opening her eyes and sitting up. The sheets fell down her front, exposing her naked bosom. Even in the shadows cuased by the darkness of the curtains, her naked body almost radiating in the shadows. The beautiful woman stretched out and yawned, smiling wickedly at Ichigo. "Good morning, darling."

Despite the fact that they'd been lovers since the final battle in the Winter War, Ichigo was still getting used to the fact that the woman who'd caused him so much grief and had caused so much suffering was now his lover. But he was content to keep her satisfied, having come to know the woman beneath the despotic Soul Reaper.

The end of the Winter War was a whirlwind of craziness. Many of the captains refused to accept Aizen's surrender, wanting the woman to pay for her crimes and to answer for all the lives she ruined. Head-Captain Yamamoto especially was enraged, demanding that Ichigo step aside and let him finish off the woman, chastising the boy for letting himself be seduced by the woman.

It was Kisuke and Yoruichi, however, who convinced everyone to stand down. They both pointed out how they were all powerless against the woman and that Ichigo was the only one who could match her now. Everyone decided that if this was what ended the war, then they were going to have to live with it.

After explaining everything to his friends and family, which was embarrassing in and of itself when he had to explain to his friends that he and the woman who'd tried to kill them all were going to be a couple, Ichigo tried to figure out where they'd have to live. Yamamoto and the other captains had made it clear that Aizen would never again be allowed to set foot in the Soul Society and he didn't want the villainess to be near his friends and family. He didn't know if Aizen had any designs for his sisters but he wasn't about to willingly give her an opportunity. Aizen suggested returning to Hueco Mundo to live there but Yoruichi said no. Despite the agreement with Ichigo, neither she, Kisuke nor Isshin trusted her word and wanted to keep her at arm's distance. They were worried that Aizen might do something to Ichigo once he was beyond their reach.

Luckily, Kisuke remembered the Bount mansion and quickly renovated the place with the help of his trusty helpers, repairing the damage done in the battle with the deceased tribe. Ichigo was a bit put off at the idea of staying at such a large luxurious mansion. He protested the idea, stating that it was too big for just two people to live in.

What Ichigo didn't realize at the time was that he and his new lover weren't going to be the only ones staying at the mansion.

The door to their room opened up and Ichigo heard footsteps nearing the bed. The curtain was pulled back and they saw a young woman, dressed in a French maid outfit, holding a large tray of food. "Mistress Aizen, Master Ichigo. I've brought you breakfast," Loly Avarine greeted, a strained smile on her face as she served her master and her lover their meal.

In order to ensure the upkeep of such a large place, Aizen had brought with her some of her subordinates to act as servants. Loly and Menoly chafed at the idea of serving a Soul Reaper but soon fell in line thanks to a stern glare from their mistress. Among the Arrancars brought to the mansion was Halibel, the last Espada. The woman had not forgiven Aizen for her treachery but faced with nowhere to go, what with the destruction of Las Noches, she decided to stay with her, if only to give herself and the Tres Bestia a place to stay, the woman usually steering clear of her mistress. Nel as well had become a resident, not wanting to leave Ichigo's side. All of the Arrancars had been provided special Gigai that allowed them to live in the World of the Living without requiring to feed on Human souls by Kisuke.

To say that it was awkward living under the same roof as all these women would be an understatement. Aizen would often tease him about the whole affair, asking him how good it feels to have his own private harem, much to his embarrassment.

After they finished Ichigo got dressed and quickly got himself ready for school. Despite his accomplishments in making Aizen submit, he still had his responsibilities as a Human; he'd leave it to Kon but history had told him that this wasn't a sound strategy. Aizen threw a robe over her and kissed her lover's cheek. "Have a good day," she said. "And remember, tonight is date night."

Ichigo kissed her back and headed out the door. He passed by Menoly, dressed in an outfit matching Loly's. The blonde nodded at Ichigo as he passed by. The Arrancar had found a new respect for Ichigo after the boy had forced Loly to cease her abuse.

As he entered the main entrance hall he heard noises coming from the garden in the back. "Dammit, Mila Rose! I told you that you were using too much weed killer! Now the flowerbed's ruined!"

"I wouldn't have had to use that much weed killer if you'd done your damn job and pulled the weeds like I asked!"

Ichigo facepalmed and shook his head. "I should stop them before they wreck the place." The Tres Bestia, like their master, had followed Halibel into living in Ichigo's new home, helping out with the grounds keeping to keep them busy. Ichigo liked them but he found Apacci's and Mila Rose's constant bickering to be hard to handle.

Sung-Sun emerged from the kitchen, an apron around her slim form. "Oh dear, they're arguing again?" Ichigo nodded. "You go on ahead, Master Ichigo. I'll go and deal with them before they burn the whole place down." She left as Ichigo headed out the door, the boy heading to a car that Kisuke had given him since the trek to school would be longer now.

His friends had been as shocked as the captains when Ichigo explained the situation to them. When he told them how he'd made the woman submit to him, Keigo basically started to worship the ground Ichigo walked on, much to his embarrassment. Tatsuki thought it was comical after shaking off the shock and told Ichigo that she understood his decision.

Then there was Orihime.

Not long after the end of the war Orihime had confessed what'd happened on the night that she'd been forced to leave and join the Arrancars. Ichigo was shocked to learn of what'd happened, though it did explain the mess on his pillow. Though she was with Ichigo, Aizen was more than willing to let Orihime join in on their fun when she wanted, Orihime becoming Ichigo's mistress.

Orihime wasn't the only person that was invited into their bedroom. Aizen was only partially joking when she said Ichigo now had a harem. Nel and Halibel had also shared a night with Ichigo, wanting a piece of him. At first Ichigo was embarrassed by the fact that so many women were wanting to sleep with him but he figured he'd earned this form of reward. School was uneventful for Ichigo and he returned home, wondering what his lover had in mind.

Though they were a couple, Aizen knew that Ichigo didn't love her, not at first anyway. Though they were bound by the Hogyoku embedded in their wrists, she knew that Ichigo's feelings for her were thanks to her nightly visits and dreams that she'd orchestrated. Still, in an effort to develop real emotions for each other, Aizen would often arraigned special date nights for her and Ichigo, usually ending in the bedroom…or the dining room table…or the bathtub…or the garden…or the swimming pool…etc.

You get the picture.

Ichigo entered the mansion and saw Halibel waiting for him, dressed in regular clothes. "Hello, Ichigo. How was school?" she asked.

"Okay. How've you been, Halibel?" Ichigo liked the Espada, who was unlike her contemporaries.

"Dealing with a ruined flowerbed. But enough about me," Halibel held out fancy dress clothes for Ichigo to take. "Aizen would like you to join her in the ballroom for your date."

Taking the outfit, Ichigo thanked Halibel and quickly went into a small room to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he walked out and headed for the ballroom, hearing music come from the room.

The large ballroom was brightly lit as Ichigo entered, his eyes quickly finding his brunette lover. Wearing a gorgeous white dress, Aizen smiled at her boyfriend and beckoned for him to join her at the center of the ballroom. "Hello, Ichigo," Aizen greeted, taking hold of his hands. "It's been a while since we danced."

Ichigo smiled and gave her a deep kiss. He could never figure out what attracted him to the woman so much, despite all she'd done to him. And yet, no matter how much Ichigo tried to rationalize it, he still wanted her.

As the music played, Ichigo and Aizen danced. The waltzed to the tune of a smooth melody. Aizen laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed, a smile spreading across her pink, luscious lips when Ichigo embraced her. "Ichigo…" she sighed. "How romantic…" she whispered, as if fulfilling a lifelong dream.

The two continued to dance for a while, neither letting the other go. Ichigo couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside as he held her. In moments like these, he could forget about his responsibilities as a Soul Reaper or as a Human. He could put aside his friends and family. Right now there was only him and her. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly on her lips, sliding a hand up her back. Aizen quivered at his touch, her mouth emitting a moan as she ran a hand through Ichigo's orange hair. As they parted, Aizen started to speak. "Ichigo, take me to the bedroom," she whispered, already in the mood. Aizen had been alive for centuries and yet, nobody could light a fire in her like Ichigo could. ' _But of course,'_ she mused, ' _that's why I fell for him.'_

Ichigo lifted the woman up bridal-style, cradling her in his arms as he carried her away from the ballroom. They made their way to their bedroom and Ichigo shut the door, locking it behind them.

As soon as Ichigo set her down, the lovers went to work on each other's clothes, tearing them to shreds. Halibel would be annoyed at their carelessness but it made Ichigo's blood surge through him to tear the garment off of Aizen's elegant body.

In moments Aizen was in her birthday suit. The equally naked Ichigo embraced the woman, pulling her close against him as he crashed his lips into hers. Aizen leaned back and fell onto the bed, taking Ichigo with her. Her nails raked across Ichigo's back, making Ichigo hiss as she added more scratches to his collection of marks. One thing Ichigo had learned about the woman was that she really did like it rough.

Ichigo slid down the brunette's front and started to attack her pink nipples. Aizen arched her back as Ichigo's lips wrapped around her tender areola and bit down, sending jolts of ecstasy coursing through her veins, Ichigo's tender ministrations making her loins heat up with desire. "Lower…" she whispered, clutching the sheets as Ichigo repeated the treatment to her neglected breast. "Ah!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Ichigo slid two fingers into her, fingering her wet honeypot.

Sliding lower, Ichigo licked Aizen's hardened clit as he pumped his fingers in and out. Aizen writhed and moan in response, clutching the sheets as her hole tightened around Ichigo's fingers, panting Ichigo's name. Part of Ichigo always felt a thrill to hear someone as powerful as Aizen pant and moan his name, emboldening him to make her his woman.

His cock throbbing with want, Ichigo decided not to wait anymore. Aizen groaned disappointedly as Ichigo's fingers retreated from her aching cunt, her body feeling on edge. Ichigo merely smiled and pushed Aizen's legs back until her feet were dangling in the air. Gripping her soft thighs, Ichigo lined up his cock with her wet entrance and gave a quick thrust, spearing her with his manhood and bottoming out her pussy in one go.

Aizen threw her head back and cried out as Ichigo fucked her hard and fast. By now Ichigo knew all of Aizen's weakness and knew what mad her howl in ecstasy. "Oh fuck!" Aizen groaned as Ichigo hit her sweet spot, making the world spin as she panted for breath. Ichigo's hips smacked hers hard, her pussy making a dirty sound as Ichigo slammed his cock in and out of her. She knew that she could take control of things. Aizen knew Ichigo and that if she wanted to, he'd let her take the reins. He'd done it before, letting her suddenly roll over and let her ride him like it was the last day of her life. She didn't want to tonight though.

Tonight she wanted Ichigo to screw her brains out, just as she dreamed of him doing.

Settling Aizen's dangling legs on his shoulders, Ichigo leaned over the woman and smiled, the feel of her walls wrapping around his manhood the best feeling a man could feel. He panted as her walls tried to suck him back into her with each slide out of her. His hips soon became possessed with a mind of their own and he pounded her pussy with raw abandon.

The bed shook from Ichigo's powerful thrusts. Though Kisuke had personally constructed the bed from sturdy materials, Ichigo's inhuman strength put even his resources to the test.

Tired of missionary, Ichigo pulled out of Aizen. The woman looked up at her lover disappointed. Ichigo grinned and grabbed Aizen's hips, flipping her onto her hands and knees. Aizen's cheeks blushed as Ichigo entered her from behind, fucking her doggy-style. Ichigo knew that this was one of Aizen's biggest weaknesses; she found the idea of being fucked from behind like a wild animal to be thoroughly embarrassing, almost to the point of humiliation.

Which was why it was Ichigo's favorite position.

Aizen's round ass jiggled as Ichigo's hips smacked it, the sound ringing in Ichigo's ears as he gripped her waist. "Aizen…" he panted.

"Oh! Yes! There!" Aizen moaned, feeling Ichigo hit her sweet spot again and again. She clutched the headboard to the bed and held on for dear life as Ichigo reshaped her insides. Her toes curled when Ichigo reached around her and rubbed her sensitive clit. "Mmmmh!" she moaned while biting down on her lip.

Letting go of her waist, Ichigo leaned forward and cupped her swaying breasts. "Aizen…" he panted as he leaned back, sitting down and pulling the woman into his lap. Aizen planted her feet onto the bed and started to bounce up and down on Ichigo's cock. Her sweaty back started to grind against Ichigo's chest as she felt his cock touch the entrance to her womb, her vision blurring while the ecstasy threatened to overwhelm her. She reached up and hooked an arm around Ichigo's neck, turning her head to kiss his lips. "Mmmh…" Breaking the kiss, she felt her body lose all restraint. "Ichigo, you're gonna make me cum!" she cried out, her chest heaving as she struggled to find her breath. When Ichigo reached around to rub her sensitive clit again she couldn't hold back the tidal wave of pleasure that was sweeping her away. "Ohhhh!" she moaned lewdly, her face contorting with unadulterated lust as Ichigo brought her to orgasm.

Ichigo turned her head and swallowed her deep moan as he too came. The familiar rush of heat flowed through his cock before he emptied his balls inside the woman. Aizen's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo erupt inside of her. She became a boneless mess in Ichigo's arms as he flooded her womanhood with cum, his cock shooting Ichigo's load straight into her awaiting womb.

Baskin gin the afterglow, Ichigo leaned back against the wall, cushioned by pillows. Aizen leaned back against her lover's chest and smiled, patting her filled womb. "What should we name it?" she asked.

"Name what?"

"Our children, of course." Seeing the pale look on Ichigo's face, Aizen chuckled. "No, Ichigo, I'm not pregnant. Not yet, anyway," she teased. ' _Or who knows?'_ she thought. ' _Perhaps tonight's the lucky night.'_ She got off of Ichigo, feeling his manhood leave her cunt and laid down next to him. The lovers cuddled as they cooled down. She felt her half of the Hogyoku in her wrist pulse. So many questions came to mind every time she thought about the object. What did it mean to be connected to Ichigo? Was he immortal like she was? Or did it make her mortal? Could she even conceive children?

' _Oh well. That's for the future, I suppose. I may have lost my war. But this…this is a good loss.'_

She turned Ichigo's head to face her and smiled. "Ichigo, I'm not quite satisfied."

"Are you ever?"

Aizen smiled. "Never."

The two kissed, both knowing that they were in for another long, sensual night. Ichigo had to admit, this was far better than any dream….

The End


End file.
